Beserker meets dead batman Kuronue
by Doku-chan
Summary: Youko watched as his friend selflessly gave up his life for him. Many years later, Kuronue is back. And what's this? He is getting help from a, uh, what is this girl? And why does she always look so sad?


**Beserker Meets Batman (and The Yu Yu Gang)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own yu yu hakusho or any of the characters.**

**A/N YO YO YO! This is my first fan fic on here!**

**SORT OF SUMMARY: Youko watched as his friend selflessly gave up his life for him. Many years later, Kuronue is back. And what's this? He is getting help from a, uh, mutant? What is this girl? And why does she always look so sad? **

**THE INTERVEIW OF FORMER BESERKER OF THE KINGVEIWWEST ARMY**

- interveiwer John Darson

-- So, Leana, why did you even become the army's beserker?

-- I don't know, I guess it came of intrest to me when i turned 8.

-- Why then?

-- My parents were fighting each other then, and i was always so mad.

-- So you ran away?

-- Yes, but not until I turned 12.

-- Why 12?

-- Because, The Kingveiw west army wouldn't allow you to join until then.

-- Oh, I see, where you the youngest there?

-- Yes, and the only girl. But there was one boy there close to my age.

-- Who was that?

-- His name was Sake, he was, is, not human, like me.

-- But you were both born human right?

-- Yes. But an accident happened, like one of those sci-fi movie things.

-- What was it?

-- Well, on the year that i joined, these, uh, people attacked our training group. The group ran, including Sake and I, but because we were so young, alot of us didn't make it. You see, our group were the youngest people of the army, so when we were running, we weren't very fast.

-- Can you give the names of the people caught by the people after you?

-- Yes. Sake, Me, Jack, Leo, Tom, And Talon. We were all given these, powers.

-- Powers?

--Yeah, and I am gonna go now. Bye.

**AFTER THE INTERVEIW**

**Leana's point of veiw**

I didn't want to tell them everything. Like, what a beserker truly does. Not like all those roman time myths, but the truth of what we have to go through. I remember, when I first got my "Powers" and was taken hostage, they tortured me. They whipped me, and cut me with knives, they all around almost killed me. But through all of that, I never once cried. Then, one night, Sake came to get me with Jackie and we got away from that place. We got back to the army camp, and were once again recruted. They didn't care about our differences. I was a beserker there, for after one training day of my non - stop fear - free fighting, they thought that the best place for me. sop I fought, and we won every battle, until...

-- Leana! Hey It's Sake! Why are you at the court house?

-- No reason Sake, now why are YOU here?

-- Jackie sent me. Somebody sent a letter to you. But we don't know who.

-- Thanks, that's just great. I don't want to come back right now.

-- But it is raining!

-- Just adds to my day. Go away Sake, I will meet you back at the house.

-- No, let me walk you. I don't want a long Jackie or Tom lesson.

-- GO AWAY!

-- Fine, Just dont get into any trouble.

-- Bye.

-- Bye.

He left as I turned and walked to the park. Nobody was there for it was raining and I sat on a bench. I was waiting for something strange to happen, as things always happened when somebody was left in a park all alone. But it stayed quiet. "Somebody just come kidnap me. I dont want to be here! Stupid goverment!" I yelled out. Of course, something then had to happen. I heard something rustle behind me then somebody stepped in front of me. "Hello," came a very sly voice. I looked up into the persons face. It was a guy, he had black hair and wore a rather ancient outfit. The thing that cought my eye were the wings coming out of his back. His wings looked much like mine, except I have ears and my wings are white.

"Leana right?" The guy asked in Japanese. I adjusted my language, something I had learned to do in the army and spoke to him. "Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"I am Kuronue, and I am here for I need your help," The guy, Kuronue, told me. "With what do you need MY help?" I asked hime. He smirked and said, "I am supposed to be dead," He replied. I stared at him and nearly burst out laughing. "Yeah right," I replied.

**Here you go, Chapter one. If you liked or didn't like it, plz review. I wont write anymore if i don't get any reviews. Later!**


End file.
